


Faiz同人－巧木：青，业火

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kiba Yuuji
Kudos: 2





	Faiz同人－巧木：青，业火

暗淡的灯光零散的点在幽暗的酒吧里，黑色大理石打造的吧台带着独有的情调反射着城市人们落座的夜晚。  
吉他结束以后，现在换成了钢琴的演奏，巧独自坐在吧台上，他不太喜欢微笑的表情和现在的气氛一样安静。  
把小碟子里的花生送入口中后，巧又拿了插在高脚杯里的pocky慢慢咬着。  
就在前一刻他身边的位子还有人，说明确一点就是他今晚是被直也强行拉出来的。  
虽然在打工生涯里经历过不少酒吧和餐厅工作，但是巧并不擅长喝酒，只是他偶尔心血来潮才会抿上几口。  
和直也撞个正着是个偶然，直也却说这家店的吉他手弹奏很棒所以希望巧一起来听听，就这样被拉走了。

巧不知道失去勇治和结花以后直也是如果继续过下去的，但如果说他们三个都和其他Orphnoch不一样的话，那么直也大概就是巧见过最不一样的Orphnoch了（当然巧不能忘记他自己也是Orphnoch）。热爱着梦想和音乐，直也内心的音乐永远都比Orphnoch的本性强烈。

巧不得不说自己的确沉浸在吉他的音色里，虽然插孔的时候直也会滔滔不绝一会，但巧没有离开。他喝着店里很便宜的一款酒水，吃着那免费的小食，而直也已经尽了两杯威士忌。  
询问后发现其实直也也是最近才过渡摄取酒精的，他以前也就只有不停喝着便利店买的啤酒大声唱了一夜歌的经历罢了。巧没有问他为何开始多喝酒的关系，因为在那个吊儿郎当的笑容下巧能看到别的。  
也许是因为都是Orphnoch的关系吧，身体会发生什么都不知道，所以看着直也这样喝不醉巧也觉得并不算奇怪。  
但喝醉的一桌小伙子却早早抽了酒疯开始和店员挑刺抬杠，惹了周围的客人后差点就在店里打了起来。巧比直也先行动起来，他们两个人一起制服赶走了那些年轻人，为此直也也掉了两个漂亮小妞跑走逍遥去了。  
巧冷淡的拒绝了年轻姑娘的目光和直也的百般邀请独自坐会了吧台，此时无人入座的吧台只有他，看着身侧的空位沿着黑色大理石延伸出去淹没在拐角的阴影里。手边放着直也留下来的钱和没喝尽的酒。

“小伙子，刚才谢谢你，”老酒保帮忙擦完桌子回到吧台前，他声音比外表年龄年轻沉稳，笑起来褶子很柔和的镶嵌在那略微干瘦的面容上。  
巧不太擅长说什么道谢的话，他只是微微低头点了一下作为回应。和昏暗的灯光一样，仅有的那几丝光亮应在巧棕黄色的头发上，发出柔和的光泽。  
此刻钢琴一曲结束。  
“刚才谢谢您，”是之前被惹事客人挑事的年轻服务生，按照他时而来吧台帮忙观看，大概也是学徒。  
因为态度关系，巧以前被不少店炒过鱿鱼，所以在这种地方被道谢也算是很新鲜的一个回忆了。  
钢琴声再次响起，迎来掌上。年轻服务生也太起头，巧回头对那个绝妙的演奏露出无限感慨的表情。  
“这首曲子叫《磷火》，是她原创的，”服务生压低身子对巧说道，而周围的老客人也是对这首翘首以盼般都痴迷的投向舞台。  
“磷火么…？”巧在酒吧后少有的开口说话，他对于这个名字很感兴趣。  
“磷火也被很多人鬼火呢，”可能是因为被帮助也搭上话的关系，小伙子对于给身为客人的巧聊天而兴奋。“就是那些在墓地里面看到的青涩火焰，其实是人体骨头内的磷啦，鬼火只是迷信。”

青色的火焰，就好似被灼伤一样，巧感觉心脏扭住了。

他保持面色不变，却感觉肌肉绷紧酸痛，鼻子好难受。  
于是他那起来了杯子，却发现已经剩了底。  
“而且人们说的地狱业火，虽然说最强烈的火是火红的，但一些作品里也描述业火是青焰呢。”小伙子似乎说上瘾了，连手里的工作都停了下来。  
巧转过身重新双手扶在吧台上，看过去，小伙子似乎发现对方感兴趣而声音变的难以压制，“这首歌当初她也是取自业火，又是业火又是鬼火的我觉得主题可能就是地狱吧。不够这种有幽静下带着压制感情的旋律真是太棒了！”  
小伙子没注意巧低沉的气息，但他很快就被老酒保发现催促着去收拾桌子了。  
“作为刚才帮我们的谢礼，我来给你做新的鸡尾酒吧，当然是我们请”，老酒保的声音突然传入巧的耳朵，巧身手去拿花生的手停了下来。  
为了这款酒，老板还特意关了几盏灯。巧是对于鸡尾酒这种不太清楚，可是在黑暗里除了打火机的橘红火光外，他还看见蓝色燃烧起来的火焰就像是拥抱翻滚一般在酒杯里跳跃了起来。  
酒杯转动着划过，蓝色的火贴着杯壁晃动出来的花纹好似寒夜的极光，却如此之热。  
对，巧讨厌热，他不喜欢热的食物和饮品。  
但此时他却看的出神，因为那个火焰的颜色如此熟悉。

他脑海里因为突然出现的大多画面一闪而过而混乱不清，可他知道那个人是谁。  
他想到和勇治一起在披萨店打工的时候，他们见面后一起真心开怀笑出来的时候。如果一切都不一样的话，说不定哪日他们会在酒吧相遇，也许一起打工，也许一起做客。

随着火焰的酒杯转动，短短几秒，里面的酒带着蓝色的火焰流入高脚杯，拉出来一条幽蓝的灵丝滑过空气，堕入杯底。火焰熄灭，掌声响起，巧却安静的注视着恢复黑暗的空气。  
“请用，”灯打开刺痛了巧，老酒保把高脚杯平稳的推到巧的面前。  
“它叫什么名字，”巧听到自己的声音响起。  
“Don’t go home tonight，翻译的话叫今夜不回家。”  
巧伸出手碰触了杯子，然后拿了起来，究竟刺鼻的味道让他对刚才青蓝色的光历历在目。

巧讨厌热，可他不讨厌眼前的东西。就像他当初讨厌Orphnoch一样，但却好喜欢好喜欢勇治。  
余光里依旧是空了一排的高脚椅，当初他们并排一起坐在过野外的台阶上，那么如果一却不同的话，是不是现在也能两个人一起并排坐在这里呢？

他不再犹豫和拒绝，所以喝掉了鸡尾酒。这款专门为男士打造的酒让巧感觉舌头被刺痛，但他无法停止，好像如果不喝完他回因为鼻子太酸而目光模糊般。厚重浓烈和辛辣的味道就好像在伤口上撒上的盐般让巧整个人内脏也痛起来，但他没有晕倒。  
之前年轻的服务生对他露出来吃惊的表情，不擅长喝酒的自己竟然没事，虽然要说的话大概巧会说难喝的吧？所以巧觉得一定是因为自己身体不对劲的关系，他已经不是人类了。

那么自己死后也会燃烧起蓝色的火焰吧？  
一边化成沙被风带走，一边在世界最后一刻发出光。

变成Orphnoch之前大家都死过了，死去后又被如此形象的重生，就好似从死后的世界回来办。或者说，论人类身份，那么自己就是死人。因此死后燃烧的火焰算什么？不管是鬼火还是业火，其实感觉还挺搭配的。  
可是说真的，巧不相信天国地狱的存在，即使现在也是，也可以说他没想过。虽然见过了Orphnoch，可巧还是觉得死后回去其他地方，不过他也不会特意去否认天国一类的定义。  
巧对于自己的想法弄的都要笑出来了，可是他真的很认真，所以只是无声的扬了扬嘴角。  
“再给我一杯，”他抬头要求到。  
也许是对于他的勇气和酒量钦佩，老酒保默不作声的筹备起来。  
看着在昏暗酒吧里的绽放倾泻的蓝色极光，巧轻轻从灼烧着的喉咙深处吐出一口气。

“如果真的有地狱，那么他一定去了天堂。”  
喃喃自语着，巧留在这里，一夜未归。


End file.
